hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Silas Blissett
}} Silas Blissett is the father of the late Heidi Costello, whom he murdered in 2011 under the belief that she was Lynsey Nolan. He is also responsible for at least five other murders (many more are implied) as well as several failed murder attempts. Biography Murder of Joan Silas discovered that Joan had been having an affair with their neighbour. In his fit of rage, Silas pushed Joan down a flight of stairs and strangled her. He then staged the scene to look as if she had been killed by an intruder, and faked a heart attack, which was treated as a false alarm by the local hospital. Arrival Silas arrived in the village in December 2010, revealing himself to be India Longford's "online date", Cameron, chosen by Texas Longford. India ignored her own online dating advice when Silas changed the location for where they were due to meet. India soon discovered that Silas had catfished her and Texas, and Silas strangled India, taking her ring and hiding her body in the woods where it was discovered a week later. Heidi Costello was delighted to see Silas, who was revealed to be her father. He also later met Nancy Hayton, whom he attempted to strangle with a rope to prevent her from finding India's body, but Silas was interrupted by the arrival of Darren Osborne. In February 2011, Silas found Texas collapsed after taking a drug overdose. Silas planned to murder her, but had a change of heart when Texas admitted to him that she had pressured India into online dating, and realised that he shouldn't have killed India. Feud with Lynsey Silas targeted Lynsey Nolan in March 2011 after listening to her segment on the student podcast and seeing her on the webcam. He sneaked into Lynsey's house and attempted to strangle her but her screams alerted Riley Costello, and Silas made a quick getaway. Lynsey later worked out that Silas was her attacker and confronted him. She tried to tell several people but she was not believed. Lynsey later accused Silas of also murdering India in front of Riley, who didn't believe her. Whilst being questioned by Riley, Silas suffered a heart attack. Lynsey was assigned as his nurse and withheld treatment, believing that he had faked a heart attack, and Silas ended up recovering. Kill Count Murders #Joan Blissett, prior to 2010 - Pushed down a flight of stairs and strangled. #India Longford, 23rd December 2010 - Strangled. #Rebecca Massey, 26th April 2011 - Strangled with rope after unintentionally being drugged by herself. #Rae Wilson, 9th September 2011 - Hit twice on the head with rock before being strangled with rope. #Heidi Costello, 31st October 2011 - Hit over the head with a brick and strangled, believing her to be Lynsey Nolan. #Lindsey Roscoe, 18th May 2016 - Strangled. Attempted murders *Nancy Hayton, 30th December 2010 - Attempted to strangle her with a rope but was interrupted by Darren Osborne. *Texas Longford, 3rd February 2011 - Planned to kill Texas by strangling her after finding her collapsed from a drug overdose, but instead decides to save her. *Lynsey Nolan, 11th/14th March 2011 - Attempts to strangle Lynsey but is interrupted by Riley Costello. *Mercedes McQueen, 2011 - Attempted to hit Mercedes with a candlestick but failed. *Theresa McQueen, 9th September 2011 - Planned to kill Theresa but was unable to catch Theresa on her own, and ended up targeting Rae Wilson following a conversation with her. *Mercedes McQueen, 20th October 2011-2nd November 2011 - Holds Mercedes hostage in the "dungeon" below The Dog in the Pond, planning to kill her after she gives birth. Introduction Sequence *2010 (Hollyoaks Later): Silas throws a chess piece at the screen, with a black and white chess board behind him. Background information *Silas's occupation as a journalist is a reference to the show Drop the Dead Donkey, where Jeff Rawle played the role of George Dent, the editor of Globelink News, a fictional TV news company. *Silas's alias in January 2016, "Mr. E. Mann", is a reference to Silas being credited as "mystery man" in his first episode in December 2010. *Silas was axed, with actor Jeff Rawle confirming that the story was due to conclude in August 2011. Rawle was later seen on set in June 2012, and Daniel Kilkelly of Digital Spy later revealed that Silas was set to make a shock return. In January 2016, it was announced that Silas would make another brief return. *In 2019, some audience members called for/believed that Silas would make a return to the show for Breda McQueen's serial killing storyline. However, producer Bryan Kirkwood revealed that there were no plans for Silas to make a return. Gallery Silas-bilssett-texas-longford.jpg Silas.jpg Silas_Lindsey.jpg Silas_Tegan.jpg Lynsey_Silas.jpg Silas_Trevor.jpg Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Killers Category:Serial killers Category:Barstaff Category:The Dog in the Pond employees Category:Journalists Category:2010 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:2012 returns Category:2012 departures Category:2016 returns Category:2016 departures Category:1948 births Category:Con artists Category:Ex Convicts Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Past characters